


Dirty Little Secret IV

by rockinthebeastmode



Series: Dirty Little Secret [4]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Finn and Rae are just friends…or so they say. *SMUT*





	Dirty Little Secret IV

“Alright, Finn, chill out–” **  
**

“Piss off! Do you have any idea what you’ve done? She’s never gonna talk to me again!”

Archie waved a hand dismissively.

“We’ll go over what to say, yeah? I’ll handle the gang, you handle Rae,” Archie reassured him, leading him into the lounge. Finn scoffed.

“No one  _handles_  Rae,” he retorted, a hint of pride in his voice.

Archie ignored him, pointing at the sofa for Finn to sit. He rolled his eyes, unceremoniously dropping to it.

“Right,” Archie started to speak but stopped short, a question in his eyes, “Before we start…how did this even begin? This summer you hated each other.”

Finn had the grace to look a little embarrassed but smiled wide.

“You remember that party Chop dragged us to?”

“He drags us to a lot of parties, Finn, you’ll have to be more specific,” Archie said wryly.

“The one where you got off with that bloke–what was his name again?”

Archie turned red, running a hand over his face.

“Enough said. So you two fucked at a party?” Archie changed the subject quickly, Finn smirking at him.

“In a sense,” Finn said oddly. Archie looked at him curiously but Finn remained quiet.

“Fair enough, knobhead. What’re you gonna say to her then?”

Finn shrugged a little but bit his lip as if in thought. Archie waited patiently as his best mate found the words.

“I’m sorry the secret had to come out like this. I know we agreed to just have fun and not get attached but I fancy the pants off you and…I wanna be with you.”

Archie raised his brows.

“Well, it’s a start. Let’s work on it.”

***

“Izzy, where are we going?”

“I told ya, we’re going to Chloe’s and Chop’s picking us up from there,” Izzy recited, eyes anywhere but on Rae.

“But you haven’t said why,” Rae said, staring at Izzy inquisitively. Izzy gave her an unconvincing smile.

“I thought we could all study together at Rutlands or something,” she fumbled quickly. Rae barked a laugh and gestured at the slightly darkened sky.

“You realize it’s supposed to rain, right?” she replied incredulously. Izzy grinned at her sheepishly before she tugged Rae’s arm, rushing them to Chloe standing waiting in the distance next to Chop’s car, no school books in hand.

“What’s this about, Iz? I gotta be at work in an hour,” Chop groused, waving at them to enter the car. Once they were strapped in and Chop started rolling, Izzy broke.

“We’re going to Finn’s,” she blurted, Rae immediately looking panicked before seeming to compose herself.

“For what?” she balked, crossing her arms, “I thought we needed to study.”

“We’ll find out when we get there,” she offered, revealing nothing else. Rae nudged her side a couple times, sighing when Izzy stayed silent.

***

“What’s going on, Nelson?”

“I’m so sorry,” Finn rushed to explain, shooting a dirty look at Archie. Rae narrowed her eyes at him.

“For what?”

Finn rubbed the back of his neck and looked like he wanted nothing more than to disappear.

“You don’t know?” he asked hesitantly, shooting a glance into the next room where Archie had corralled the others. Chop yelled out to them.

“C’mon knobheads, no heading off alone now!”

Rae huffed and went into the room, Finn keeping close behind. They sat on opposite sides of the loveseat, everyone’s eyes on them.

“What’s this about, then? You two shagging or something?” Chloe teased with a laugh. At the uncomfortable silence that followed, a Cheshire grin formed.

“Holy shit, you are. Rae!” she gasped, exchanging excited looks with Izzy before glaring at Rae, “Why didn’t ya tell us?”

“So that’s why you’re always sneaking off together,” Chop chortled, shaking a finger at them.

“We can double date, Rae!” Izzy chimed in, bouncing in her seat. Chloe and Archie shot her indignant glares.

“Guess we’ll just fuck off by ourselves, eh Chlo?” Archie quipped, laughing when Izzy reached over smacking at him. They stopped abruptly at Rae’s sudden voice.

“Having a laugh with Arch, huh?” she fumed, her eyes piercing into Finn like daggers.

“No! Are you daft?” He protested, shaking his head with disbelief. She stood and started for the door.

“We’re not doing this. This was all a mistake,” she declared, nearing the front door. Finn rushed after her as she cleared the threshold. Archie held up a hand when the others rose to follow.

“Let’s wait it out. They need to talk.”

***

Finn didn’t have a clue how he was going to fix this but he had to try.

“Rae! Wait!”

Rae stopped stalking down the street, whirling around to face him.

“Brilliant, Finn. How could you do it?” she asked angrily, the crack in her voice betraying her distress.

“Archie saw us this morning and I had to tell him. It’s spiraled out of bloody control from there,” Finn explained hotly, rubbing the back of his neck roughly.

“Tell him what, Finn? He wouldn’t have called a sodding intervention over a shag,” Rae shot back, Finn’s shoulders stiffening. She raised her brows expectantly and he tried swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I like you, Rae…a lot.” He took a step towards her, hand outstretched. Her eyes had widened but she moved from his reach.

“I don’t believe you,” she scoffed lightly, her arms crossing. Finn’s brows furrowed.

“I don’t care if you don’t believe me,” he said, rolling his eyes. His eyes went to the front door where the gang stood huddled together watching them. Rae huffed and turned away, hiding her face behind her hair.

“This is ridiculous,” she moaned, wrapping her arms around herself. Finn stepped closer to her  as rain began to fall, gradually coming down harder. Rae blinked through the downpour at Finn and he grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms down.

“Rae, I’m sorry that our secret came out like this. I understand if you want nowt to do with me but I gotta say that I…” Finn trailed off, intertwining their fingers, “I want you. I want all of it, not just the mindblowing sex,” Rae rolled her eyes but her lips quirked into a semblance of a smile. They were completely soaked within seconds but remained close, paying no mind.

“I wanna take you to dinners and movies and concerts and kiss you whenever I feel the urge,” he continued, bringing his face closer to hers. She looked from his eyes to his lips, leaning into him.

“Finn, we can’t,” she whispered, letting go of his hands.

“Why? I know you like me too,” Finn objected, more bravely than he felt. She shook her head ruefully.

“Because you’re an eleven and I’m a four,” she cried, her voice wavering under his confused scrutiny.

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, bewildered. She laughed humorlessly.

“What would people say if they saw us together?”

“Who gives a fuck? Weren’t you the one who said it was no one’s business?” Finn argued. She shook her head.

“I was just talking bollocks, Finn. I wanted us to be a secret because I didn’t want you embarrassed to be with me.”

“That’s not your decision to make,” he insisted, “You don’t tell me who I can and can’t fancy, alright? I want the whole world to know how I feel about you,” he finished, trying to convey the chaos in his mind over her. Their eyes were locked and they were close once more, showing everything they couldn’t say. He pulled her into his arms, sighing when Rae relaxed against him.

“So what now?” she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her tighter as thunder sounded, followed by a flash of lightning across the sky.

“You’ll catch your death out there, come inside!” Izzy shrieked to them over the rain and they broke apart, grins in place before running back to the house.

“You two will have pneumonia before the week is out,” Archie tsked, throwing them both towels, “Go shower and we’ll bring you fresh clothes.”

***

Rae and Finn entered the upstairs bathroom and began peeling wet clothes off, leaving them in a pile in the corner. Now the two were completely alone, Rae seemed to relax a bit. They stepped into the shower once the water ran hot and stood under the spray facing each other.

“I really am sorry, Rae,” he sighed, running his fingers along her jaw and tucking her hair behind her ear. A mischievous grin took over her face and she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned closer.

“Show me how sorry you are.”

Finn bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood when her hands followed the water down his torso to the trail of hair at the bottom of his stomach. He released it and kissed her hard, crowding her against the wall. Rae whined when he pulled away but almost purred when his lips sucked at her neck. He made his way down, his mouth skimming her collarbone and pausing on her breasts. He ran his tongue along the valley between and tweaked her nipples between his fingertips, chuckling when she fisted a hand in his hair. Her grip loosened when he started to kneel, pressing kisses down her stomach. He groaned when her legs spread, raising one to hold against the wall.

“Always ready for me,” he said, pressing his thumb to her clit and feeling her wetness with his fingers. She moaned, moving her center against his hand. Her eyes closed and she gasped when his tongue replaced his thumb on her clit.

He knew they wouldn’t have long before the gang got suspicious of what was keeping them. He squeezed her breast in one hand, the other teasing her opening and slowly entering her. His tongue continued relentlessly and soon she was crying out his name, almost louder than the water could cover. Her leg against the wall started to shake and he released his grip on her breast to hold it steady, his jaw beginning to ache. Every noise coming from her spurred him on until her body tensed and he felt her clench around his fingers. He only stopped when she pulled his head away, shivering against him. He stood and kissed her, his mouth opening to her tongue. She wasted no time in grasping him, running her fist along his length. He grunted against her mouth, biting her bottom lip. When he released her, her mouth went to his throat, kissing and sucking. Her thumb ran over his tip and he groaned deeply.

The door rattled with loud knocks and they abruptly broke apart, Finn closing his eyes tightly.

“Fuck,” he murmured, “To be continued?”

Rae smiled and nodded, the water growing cold around them.

“To be continued.”

***

“Thought you drowned or summat,” Chop jeered, smirking at the glares he received.

“Yeah, what took so long?” Izzy asked, tilting her head. Chloe wiggled her brows at her and her face lit up, looking wide-eyed at Rae. “Cheeky,” she giggled, winking at the two. Chloe grabbed Izzy and Rae by the arm and dragged them towards the kitchen.

“We have a lot to catch up on, girls,” she chirped, Rae looking back at Finn with a pout. He smiled and watched as she left but turned to the boys when Chop cleared his throat.

“Anything else you’ve been keeping from us, Finny?”

“You know the gang has no secrets,” Archie noted, Chop nodding seriously next to him. Finn rolled his eyes but his smile stayed in place.

“I don’t think so but if I think of something, I’m sure we’ll call another bloody meeting about it,” Finn crowed, punching Archie in the bicep.

“You haven’t told Chop how it happened, numpty,” Archie said, clapping a hand to his shoulder. Finn sat on the sofa, Chop and Archie sitting across.

“It all started at a party…”


End file.
